Prémonition
by Ejes
Summary: Le manoir entier brûlait. Comme dans mon rêve. Et, impuissant, incapable de bouger, je voyais s'effondrer les poutres, alors qu'il était encore dedans. A cause de moi.  Léger B26, 3-shots. Fran fait un cauchemar et il se pourrait qu'il se réalise...
1. Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar

Bonjour bonjour ! Alors voilà longtemps que j'avais pas posté, et voici ici une [avec des indices de ]B26 ! Elle est basée sur une fic anglaise lue il y a longtemps, mais j'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus, je suis même pas sûre qu'elle était sur ce site à la base... En tout cas, voilà, elle est composée de 3 parties, j'en uploaderai une chaque dimanche ! =D Elle est plutôt courte, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup de mal à éviter le OOC alors vous en trouverez, sans aucun doute (genre Fran qui doit l'être à 100%), j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont un bonheur, que l'histoire vous ait plu ou que vous ayez des choses à redire...

Et je rappelle que Reborn ne m'appartient pas, sinon, croyez moi bien, Mammon gagnerait illico le tournoi des anneaux u_u

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar<p>

_Tout brûlait. Le manoir. Le manoir entier, dévoré par les flammes, sous mes yeux, sous nos yeux. Je voulais y retourner, je me débattais. Il était encore dedans, par ma faute, je devais y aller, mais un étau puissant m'enserrait, m'empêchait de bouger. Je me sentais impuissant. Un hurlement de désespoir, de peur, m'échappa en même temps que des sanglots. Au loin, j'entendais une voix qui m'appelait. Qui répétait mon prénom. Encore, et encore._

-Fran !

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux, le visage noyé de larmes. Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. Un amas de boucles blondes était penché au-dessus de lui.

-T'as fini de pleurnicher ? On t'entend à l'autre bout du manoir, le Prince n'arrive même plus à dormir !

Séchant ses joues encore humides, Fran se redressa légèrement en regardant son senpai. Malgré le ton furieux et agacé de Belphegor, on pouvait sentir une légère pointe (mais alors vraiment légère) d'inquiétude. Voir Fran pleurer était une première.

-Cauchemar ?

Tâchant de reprendre son air blasé, Fran se contenta d'acquiescer doucement.

-Tu veux en parler ? Si ça peut t'empêcher de geindre toute la nuit…

Fran se recoucha sans un mot, se retournant pour ne plus voir son agaçant senpai. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à faire croire qu'il s'était rendormi…

-Froggy, je te jure que je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. Je te le promets.

Le garçon fut plutôt surpris. Le faux Prince usait rarement de douceur, mais cette fois-ci, sa voix exprimait une sincérité déconcertante, et une inquiétude non-feinte.

-J'ai rêvé… Commença Fran. Il hésitait, mais le silence de Bel l'encouragea à continuer. Que le manoir brûlait. Totalement.

Bel le regarda un moment puis commença à rire, avant de répondre, d'une voix moqueuse.

-Tu es en train de me dire que toi, qui fait partie de la Varia, l'escouade d'assassins la plus redoutée au monde, qui fut l'élève d'un psychopathe d'une renommée non moins grande, a peur pour un simple petit incendie ? Te fous pas de moi !

Fran se figea. C'était trop beau pour être vrai Belphegor ne pouvait pas décemment s'empêcher de tourner au ridicule celui qui venait de se confier à lui. Il se recroquevilla, ne prononçant qu'une seule phrase de sa voix habituelle.

-Vous pouvez sortir, maintenant ? J'aimerais dormir.

Il y eut un silence, et il ferma les yeux. Il crut d'abord que le Prince était sorti, mais une voix navrée s'éleva soudain.

-C'est pas vrai… Je suis désolé, Froggy. On dirait que je ne peux pas agir comme quelqu'un de mature, rien qu'une fois dans ma vie… Excuse-moi, vraiment.

Fran poussa un léger grognement. Bel décréta que ses excuses étaient acceptées.

-Explique-moi… En quoi un incendie peut-il tant t'effrayer ?

Fran n'avait aucune envie de répondre, mais il le fit quand même. Il aurait voulu garder le contrôle de sa voix, mais au final, elle ressemblait plus à celle d'un petit garçon terrifié.

-J'avais un sentiment étrange, dans ce rêve… Comme une sensation que rien ne pouvait être évité, que c'était le destin, ou un truc du genre…

Il serra les poings. Il en avait déjà trop dit, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-Cette sensation, je l'ai déjà eue, enfant. Avec mes parents, on devait partir le lendemain chez ma grand-mère, pour le week-end. J'ai rêvé qu'on avait un accident de voiture, que j'étais le seul à en sortir vivant…

Sa voix s'étrangla, mais il se força à terminer.

-Le lendemain, nous avons donc pris la route. Un camion nous a percuté. Mes parents sont morts sur le coup.

Fran se tut. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Le silence dura une dizaine de secondes, puis la voix de Bel, une voix très douce, très calme, le brisa à nouveau.

-Une prémonition ?

Fran se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ne savait pas bien lui-même.

-Compris. On va faire évacuer le manoir.

A ces mots, le garçon se releva, surpris, regardant son senpai. Bel lui adressait un sourire encourageant.

-Bel-senpai… Je doute fortement que vous sortiez vivant de la chambre du Boss si vous lui dites « Fran a eu une prémonition, le manoir va brûler. ».

-Shishishi… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Froggy. Je suis un génie, j'ai déjà un plan. Habille-toi.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Ne pose pas de question. Habille-toi.

Fran obéit, ne comprenant pas ce que son senpai avait comme idée.

-N'oublie pas ton chapeau de Froggy, Froggy-chan.

Le garçon lança un regard assassin au Prince. Il avait _bien_ l'intention de l'oublier. Soupirant, il vissa sur son crâne le chapeau imposant.

-Maintenant, sors du manoir.

-Pardon ? Mais si je vous aide à faire évacuer, ça ira deux fois plus vite, et…

-J'ai dit pas de question. Tu sors de ce manoir tout de suite.

La voix du Prince était glaciale, toute la chaleur émanant du sourire qu'il avait fait pour remonter le moral de Fran avait disparu.

-Je t'assure que si tu restes ici, je ne peux pas garantir que tu pourras voir le jour se lever demain.

Fran décida de lui faire confiance. Ou plutôt, il était certaine que la menace que Bel venait de proférer serait mise à exécution s'il ne partait pas. Il s'éloigna rapidement, mais, après avoir franchi la porte de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, curieux de savoir quel pouvait être le plan du génie de la Varia.

Ledit génie tenait un couteau dans sa main droite, et, sans la moindre hésitation, il s'entailla profondément la paume gauche et éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour la première partie ! Une review, ça ne fait pas de mal, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et c'est vraiment adorable de votre part ! 3 Bye-biii !<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Prince the Ripper

Et voici le tant attendu (ou pas) point de vue de Prince the Ripper ! [a ne pas confondre avec Bel... Pour une raison inconnue, j'ai toujours considéré que Bel était schizo (bon, là, ça semblait évident) mais qu'il subissait plus qu'autre chose... Qu'il détestait Prince the Ripper (je veux dire, okay, il aime tuer, mais je ne suis pas sûre que lui qui est toujours aussi sûr de lui apprécie de perdre totalement le contrôle, de frôler la mort simplement par volonté de gagner... De plus, n'oubliez pas, cette histoire montre Bel sous un jour plus doux que d'ordinaire : je considère donc que s'il perd le contrôle, il risque de blesser la seule famille qu'il a.)

Enfin, trêve de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, l'avant dernier !

* * *

><p>Rouge. Tout était rouge. Rouge, la couleur du sang. Prince the Ripper était de retour, il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Voilà bien trois ans qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté. Cet idiot de Belphegor était devenu précautionneux, peu désireux de sombrer dans une folie dévastatrice. Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours besoin d'un illusionniste avec lui : il ne voulait pas se faire blesser. Mais c'était du passé, Prince the Ripper était de retour. Regardant le sang couler de sa main, il se mit à rire. Du sang ! Il avait besoin de sang ! La première fois qu'il était apparu, le Palais Royal entier était teinté de sang. Il voulait recommencer. Revoir ce liquide s'étaler sur le sol, revoir ses victimes lancer des regards incompréhensifs vers lui.<p>

Il se précipita dans le couloir. Son rire résonnait le long des murs. Il aperçut une silhouette, au loin, frêle garçon au chapeau de grenouille. Il voulait disséquer ce batracien.

Un mouvement détourna son attention. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme venait de sortir de sa chambre. Tch. La grenouille s'était échappée. Tant pis, il commencerait par massacrer cet homme aux cheveux longs.

Des mots. L'homme prononçait des mots, mais Prince the Ripper ne les entendait pas. Il ne comprenait qu'une seule langue. La langue du combat, de la victoire. Du sang.

Il s'approcha de l'homme qui recula. Un pas en arrière pour l'homme, deux en avant pour le Prince. La victoire était sienne.

Un coup de feu. La balle avait manqué sa tête, mais c'était sûrement volontaire. Le seul homme qui avait inspiré de la crainte à Prince the Ripper, le seul qui l'avait poussé à se tenir calme toutes ces années, laissant cet idiot de Belphegor gérer seul ce corps, se tenait devant lui. Visiblement, il n'hésiterait pas à tirer de nouveau, sans manquer sa cible, cette fois. Prince the Ripper se figea. La victoire n'était pas sûre. Mais l'hésitation était pour les faibles, pour cet idiot de Belphegor. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, ses couteaux à la main, mais un rugissement l'arrêta de nouveau. Cette stupide boîte arme du lion. Comment cet homme pouvait-il oser diriger le roi des animaux alors qu'il n'avait pas un sang royal ? C'était ridicule.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent hurla quelque chose. Tiens, Prince the Ripper n'avait pas remarqué que deux autres hommes étaient apparus. Tant mieux. Plus ils étaient nombreux, plus il y aurait de sang. Ils avaient tous l'air épuisé, ils feraient des proies faciles. Mais ils semblaient aussi conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes leurs chances face à Prince the Ripper, s'ils ne voulaient pas le tuer. Et bien que leur chef soit prêt à ce sacrifice, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de son second, qui vociféra quelque chose. Prince the Ripper rit de plus belle. Ils voulaient le laisser là, quitter ce manoir, le temps qu'il se calme ! Ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire, et ils voulaient s'enfuir ! Le chef lui-même sembla accepter l'idée. Pathétique.

Le lion se jeta sur Prince the Ripper furieusement. Il allait l'achever, sans la moindre hésitation, puis il se chargerait de ces lâches qui fuyaient.

Après une lutte de quelques minutes à peine, l'animal disparut, probablement rappelé par son possesseur. Prince the Ripper eut un nouvel éclat de rire l'homme tenait visiblement plus à cette arme de combat qu'à ses subordonnés. Mais il était temps de leur faire comprendre que Prince the Ripper n'était pas un adversaire qu'on pouvait fuir. Il se dirigea calmement vers les escaliers, les descendit en trottinant. Il avait tout son temps au final, il gagnerait.

Passant devant la cuisine, il entendit un bruit. Il ne s'agissait probablement que d'un rongeur, mais il lança tout de même un couteau. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le projectile lancé qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur : une odeur de gaz flottait dans les airs, émanant de la cuisinière mal refermée. Trop tard : en heurtant le plan de travail en inox, le couteau fit une toute petite étincelle.

Qui mena à l'explosion.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Je tenais à vous informer que pour chaque review posté, un bébé phoque sera sauvé ! \o

L'épilogue la semaine prochaine !


	3. Épilogue

Merci à toi, LittleSweetApple, pour tes reviews ! Et oui, les cauchemars de Fran se réalisent, for malheureusement pour lui... Mais bon ! Désolée, je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai cruellement manqué de temps !

Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, et n'oubliez pas de mettre une review, que je sache que vous avez lu ! Ce serait adorable

* * *

><p>POV Fran.<p>

Tout brûlait. Le manoir. Le manoir entier, dévoré par les flammes, sous mes yeux, sous nos yeux. Je voulais y retourner, je me débattais. _Il_ était encore dedans, je devais y aller, mais un étau puissant m'enserrait, m'empêchait de bouger. Je me sentais impuissant. Un hurlement de désespoir, de peur, m'échappa en même temps que des sanglots. Au loin, j'entendais une voix qui m'appelait. Qui répétait mon prénom. Encore, et encore.

Le rêve venait de se réaliser. Je repensais à ce que j'avais dit.

« _une sensation que rien ne pouvait être évité, que c'était le destin ». _Un rire amer franchit mes lèvres. Au final, rien n'avait été évité. C'était peut-être même à cause de moi que le manoir venait d'exploser.

L'étreinte des bras du Capitaine ne faiblissait pas, il m'empêchait de faire le moindre pas en direction des flammes. Sa voix, qui hurlait mon prénom pour me calmer, me semblait si lointaine. Les seuls bruits qui résonnaient encore à mes oreilles, c'était la détonation de l'explosion, le crépitement des flammes, les bruits sourds des poutres qui cédaient.

Je devais y aller. J'avais ma part de responsabilité à prendre. Le jour de ma première mission, le jour où un homme avait pointé son arme sur moi alors que j'étais de dos, c'était Bel-senpai qui m'avait poussé au dernier moment, me sauvant la vie. C'était à mon tour. Il se vantait fréquemment d'être un génie, je ne l'étais pas moins à moi de mettre mes neurones à contribution.

Je fis mine de me calmer, de m'effondrer, en larmes. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses que je ferais, mais ils n'étaient pas censés le savoir. Le seul qui comprendrait probablement ce que je manigançais était au milieu des flammes.

L'étreinte du commandant bruyant se relâcha en effet. Je ne devais pas oublier qu'il avait d'excellents réflexes… Donnant une grande impulsion dans le sol, je lui échappai et courus vers le manoir. Il me hurla de revenir, je n'en fis rien. La chaleur commençait à être insoutenable, la fumée me fit tousser, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas reculer.

Au milieu des décombres, le scintillement d'un objet attira mon attention j'étais presque sûr de ce que j'avais vu. Je me mis en tête de pousser la grande poutre brûlante, mais elle était si lourde qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Soudain, elle se leva doucement. Je jetais un coup d'œil de chaque côté. Levi-san soulevait l'une des extrémités, Lussuria-san et le Commandant l'autre. Ce dernier me regarda furieusement.

-La prochaine fois que tu te casses comme ça, tu te démerdes ! Bon, Levi, Luss, on pose ça là ! Fran, t'es le plus petit, c'est à toi de te faufiler !

Obéissant, je me glissais par l'espace qu'ils avaient ouvert. L'objet qui avait brillé fut conforme à ce que je pensais : un diadème sagement posé par on-ne-sait-quel miracle sur une masse de cheveux blonds. J'appelais le Capitaine qui se précipita pour m'aider à sortir le corps de mon senpai.

Il respirait encore. Difficilement, mais il respirait. Tâchant d'arrêter les larmes qui se remettaient à couler (sûrement à cause de la fumée. Je n'allais pas pleurer maintenant que je le savais vivant), je le regardais gravement, devinant son regard posé sur moi. Il fit un sourire avant de murmurer, d'une voix amusée :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Froggy. Le Prince n'a aucune intention de mourir avant toi.

Et moi de répondre, d'une voix monotone :

-Baka senpai.

* * *

><p>Et c'est la fin ! J'aimerais avoir vos avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère réécrire une autre fic un jour, mais ce n'est pas garanti... Peu importe, merci d'avoir suivi ce 3-shots !<p>

See you again desu ~


End file.
